


Vanishing Goods

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things are going missing around camp but Corrin is sure the thief won't be hard to find...





	

**Author's Note:**

> for May's 12 Months Challenge, 'mystery', though the actual mystery is... debatable. ^^;;

"What's all of this?" Corrin questioned as she stepped out into the crisp morning air. It looked like half the camp was gathered around her treehouse.

"My darling Corrin, it's just horrible!" Camilla replied as she pulled Corrin into her arms. "More and more things have been stolen around camp despite having twice as many perimeter patrols! Someone even took that beautiful headband you gave me!"

Corrin frowned - she knew that there had been a rash of thefts, but this was getting ridiculous. A few things vanishing now and then was to be expected, but half the camp couldn't be misplacing things and no petty thief would dare be so bold. And Niles' daughter was usually too busy people watching to nick anything most of the time, so...

"Do we have any leads?" Corrin questioned once her face wasn't half-smashed against Camilla's chest.

"None," Camilla replied. "Selena and Beruka are already on it, but so far..."

Corrin nodded and headed over to where Leo and Elise were taking reports of what people were suddenly missing. Surely, there would be some unifying theme in the items that were...

No, not at all. People were reporting clothing, food, weapons, trinkets, and everything else! Especially things with relatively no value, including single boots and cut flowers and other, more strange items. Nina stammered something about a Very Important Notebook without wanting to mention what was inside.

By the time the crowd had dispersed, Corrin was more stumped than ever. Someone was definitely stealing things, but there was no rhyme or reason to what was being taken. Nor was there any sign of the items...

Truly, it was a mystery. But with everyone suddenly on guard for thieves, Corrin was sure it wouldn't take long to find the culprit.

~*~

Sophie looked at the pile of stuff in Avel's stall and felt a little faint. She knew he'd figured out how to unlatch the door, but apparently he was now helping himself to everything he could get his mouth on. And he'd gotten his mouth on a lot of things. She supposed it was slightly better than her hair, but whoever was now one boot short wouldn't see it that way. And there were bits of food and... one of Nina's notebooks and... this was not good.

Hopefully Corrin would have some advice for her. For her and Avel, who was looking at her with big dark eyes like he hadn't done anything wrong at all ever.

She sighed. "Come on, you. It's going to be a long day."


End file.
